This invention relates to a ventilation tube for seating in a patient's tympanic membrane for purposes of pressure equalization. This invention also relates to an applicator for use in seating the ventilation tube in the tympanic membrane. In addition, this invention relates to an associated surgical technique.
Children frequently suffer from fluid in the middle ear. A myringotomy or tympanostomy is a surgical operation performed on the ear drum to drain the fluid and ventilate the middle ear for a period longer than would occur with only an incision of the ear drum and subsequent spontaneous drum closure in the week or two after the incision, which occurs as a result of standard repair processes of an incised ear drum. During a myringotomy and tube placement, as conventionally performed, an ear knife cuts the ear drum and creates a small incision. Subsequently, in a second step of the procedure, a ventilation tube is inserted through the incision and manipulated to remain seated via the incision, thereby providing a duct or channel for draining fluid from the middle ear and ventilating the middle ear space via the external auditory canal.
During insertion down into the external auditory canal and seating in the tympanic membrane, the ventilation tube is held by a special grasping forceps. Because the ventilation tube is so tiny and the ear drum so delicate, a myringotomy and tube placement is an especially sensitive operation and gives rise to considerable challenges to a surgeon's dexterity and patience.